Prétear: Old And New
by Ame no Majo
Summary: It's been five years since Himeno, the Prétear defeated Takako, the Princess of Disaster. Everyone moved on, happy with their lives...or so it would seem. THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED! [And title was changed]
1. Knight's Trouble And Snow From The Past

**Summary: It's been five years since Himeno, the Prétear defeated Takako, the Princess of Disaster. Everyone moved on, happy with their lives...or so it would seem.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear.**

**

* * *

**

Knights' Trouble And Snow From The Past

A stressed out looking man sighed. He had fired the Knight of Wind, because the messenger service in the city was going out of business.

"What? You can't fire me; I'm your best messenger!" Hayate exclaimed. His hair was shorter and his blue eyes seemed to have a tired look in them.

"We're sorry, but we have to lay off a lot of people..." The boss tried to explain.

"Hmph." The former Knight of Wind left. Even though he still retained his control over the wind, he had stopped using his power. What was the point, if he didn't need to? Or rather, he thought he didn't need

Mannen, the Leafe Knight of Ice, was going to high school. He still used his power, but only to show off for girls. Being more stubborn then ever, he got into many fights.

"Mannen, you've gotta stop fooling around!" Goh said. He seemed stressed out, and sometimes couldn't control his powers. If you turned on the news, there would be reports of unexplained wildfires.

"I'm not fooling around! _They_ picked a fight with _me_!"

"I don't have time to argue with you." Goh replied and grabbed Mannen's arm, but he slapped his arm away.

"You're _not_ my father!"

Hajime went to the same school as Mannen, and was on the swim team. His attitude had changed in the past few years; he had been acting cold towards everyone.

Sasame's 'Words Gate' program was cancelled, which upset many others. Despite its popularity, it still stopped airing.

Shin had mysteriously disappeared. No one had heard from the young boy. He was last seen in Leafeania, heading deep into the forest.

Kei had been busy with his internet company and barely went to Leafeania to see the other Knights.

Mayune and Mawata went to Europe as foreign exchange students.

And what of the former Prétear?

* * *

Awayuki Himeno was in bed, the covers over her pinkish red hair, her eyes opened as the sun hit the room. 

"Unh..." She groaned and then stretched, yawning at the same time.

"Good morning Ms. Awayuki." The servants said and brought her breakfast.

After finishing her meal, Himeno went outside to the garden; the sound of birds was absent.

"The tulips have bloomed...the tulips have bloomed..." She sang quietly as she watered her large garden.

Snow started falling..._red_ snow.

Himeno looked up. The snow landed softly on her face.

"No...It couldn't be..."

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story is being edited a little, so if you're rereading this 'cause you're bored, you might notice a few changes.  



	2. Extinguished Fire And The Voice

* * *

**Disclaimer: Prétear is not mine.

* * *

**

Extinguished Fire And The Voice

Himeno rushed to the Shinyamate station to meet her best friend, Takato Yayoi.

"Hey, Yayoi." She greeted a girl with glasses and hair that was about medium length.

"Himeno! Why is there red snow? I thought all of this ended." Yayoi said.

"I thought so, too..."

They both had a worried look on their faces.

"Himeno!" A voice said. They turned around. Hayate stared at them.

"Er..." Himeno began.

"Don't even remember; do you, tulip-head? I guess you are a valley girl after all. OUCH!"

Himeno punched him.

"I'm no valley girl! I just didn't recognize you at first because of your hair."

"Are you ready to fight again, Himeno?" Another familiar voice asked. It was the Knight of Sound, coming from behind Hayate.

"Sasame! It's so good to see you again!"

"Sorry about your radio program..." Yayoi said.

"That's ok; we've got bigger things to worry about."

A couple of seeds came out of a crack in the ground. Hayate and Sasame pulled the two girls away.

"Himeno! Guys!" Goh ran up to them.

"Goh, where's everyone else?" Sasame asked him.

"Mannen's being a brat, Kei's stuck at work, Hajime's got...problems...and Shin...well he..." The Knight of Fire trailed off.

"What is it?" Yayoi asked curiously.

"He hasn't been seen by any of us in two years." Hayate answered since Goh seemed unable to say it.

"We've gotta go look-" Himeno began.

"Now's not the best time, run!" They fled form the seeds, which destroyed everything it touched.

_'I remember this feeling...the seed's evil...it's more powerful than when I was younger.'_ Himeno thought.

The group stopped. The seeds were floating three feet away from them.

"Enough running. Ready to become the Prétear again, Himeno?"

She nodded. Goh stretched out his hand and Himeno grabbed it. She transformed. Himeno was wearing a new outfit; the Fire Prétear dress.

"Let's burn those seeds!"

"Alright. Wha-?" Himeno's body was surrounded by flames and she couldn't see anything else.

"What's happening?" Yayoi asked.

"Lately, Goh hasn't been able to control his powers so that means Himeno can't either." Sasame explained.

"Oh no!" Himeno's best friend could only stand by and watch.

Hayate blew the seeds further away from Himeno.

"A voice..." Sasame suddenly said.

"What?" Hayate lowered his hand that had sent out the wind and turned to the Knight of Sound.

"I hear a voice talking to the seeds..." He replied.

"Ahh!" Himeno plummeted down and Goh was a foot apart from her.

Yayoi went up to them. The seeds had disappeared.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all." Himeno gave her a small smile.

"Damn! If only I could still control my power..." Goh said, punching the ground.

"It's not your fault." Himeno replied. The Knight of Fire smiled at those words of comfort; Himeno was still able to say the right things when she wanted to.

The Knight of Sound's eyes started to widen and a soft gasp escaped him.

"Sasame..." Hayate said.

"The voice...it told the seeds to go after Mannen."

"What?" They all turned to him and asked.

"We've gotta get to the high school and help him and prevent the other students from getting hurt!" Goh shouted and started to run.

"Goh, wait!" The Prétear cried out. He stopped in his tracks, and then spun around.

"This could be a trap." Hayate warned. Himeno was thinking along the same lines; that was why she had told Goh to wait.

"I wonder what the voice and seeds want with Mannen?"

TBC...


	3. Haunting Past And Unexpected Enemy

**Disclaimer: Do I need to put this in every chapter? Eh, Pr****étear is not mine.

* * *

**

Haunting Past And Unexpected Enemy

_Meanwhile with Mannen..._

The Knight of Ice was in a bad mood, just walking back and forth outside the school. He was quietly murmuring to himself. Goh and Mannen have had little 'fights' before, but this was the first time Mannen actually slapped Goh's arm away.

"Who does Goh think he is? I don't need to be bossed around. Hm?" He heard a scream, and looked around.

"Time for me to save the day and have another girl fall in love with me." Mannen said with an arrogant smile. It is uncertain whether his ego was greater than his actual skill. He ran towards the sound of the scream.

There she was, sitting down in a position which looked like she had been knocked down. At first Mannen had a confused look on his face, and then looked toward the direction of where her fear-filled eyes were staring at. There they were, Leafe stealing seeds, just like in the past.

"What the-?" He pulled the screaming girl away and dodged the seeds.

"I thought all of them were destroyed years ago!"

"Well, we just had to make some more..." A voice behind him said. Why did it sound so familiar?

Mannen turned around to the one controlling the two seeds. The Knight of Ice opened his mouth and widened his eyes in surprise. It was...

* * *

"I'm not gonna just wait! Who cares if it's a trap? We've gotta save Mannen!" Goh said angrily. He left and the others started to follow him. 

"So, how have you guys been?" Himeno asked, trying to sound casual, as they all headed to Mannen's school.

"Hayate's been laid off, all the radio programs have been cancelled, Goh (as you saw) can't control his powers, Kei's been overloaded with work, Mannen and Hajime are in high school, and Shin hasn't been seen." Sasame told her. There was an uneasy silence. As if something was going to go wrong.

They finally arrived at the school. The building looked as if a giant creature had eaten a chunk of it. The surrounding area was a colorless shade now; its Leafe was taken.

"This is terrible..." Himeno said as she saw the destruction around her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking that the destruction would go away. Reopening them, the scene was still the same, nothing happened.

"I don't remember this much damage ever being done before." Yayoi said, thinking about into the past when other buildings were attacked.

"Yayoi's right, the seeds are a lot stronger." Sasame told them. He took a few stepped forward, then heard the Knight of Ice's Leafe; Mannen was still alive. The Knight of Sound pointed right in front of him and there was a teenage, white haired boy lying on the ground, rubble was all around him.

"Mannen!" Goh rushed towards the white haired teen on the ground. He gently lifted half of his unconscious body up in a sitting position. The others walked up to him and kneeled down, looking at Mannen's face for any sign of life.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shook Mannen, tears streaming down his face. Everyone waited with baited breath. The teenager groaned softly.

"Unh..." Mannen's eyes started opening. Goh let out a great sigh of relief and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Himeno asked, as everyone else stared at him.

"Ha...Hajime..." He muttered.

"Is Hajime hurt too?" Yayoi and Himeno exchanged worried glances.

"No...He..." Mannen tried to continue. His voice, along with the rest of his body, was weakened; The Knight of Ice had difficulty speaking.

Suddenly a wave hit them all. Himeno had blacked out.


	4. Healing Light And A Search Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** Prétear. Not mine.

* * *

Healing Light And A Search Blossoms 

There was nothing but darkness. She could hear a voice vibrating from far away…  
_  
'This time you won't win…with my help, the new Princess Of Disaster will rule!'_ The voice said to her. It was the same familiar voice that had spoken to Mannen earlier.

There was a small light glimmering, brightening up some of the darkness. Himeno squinted. She could see a redheaded boy. She put her hands to her lips. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. She had to have been imagining it.

"Himeno…Himeno…" A different voice said.

She woke up. Hayate stared at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Hajime!" She yelled out. There was still doubt in her about whether she had just seen him in her dream, but there is always a possibility for a Knight to be corrupted, no matter how pure or innocent they are. It is possible that the Knight resisted corruption, but in the end, sometimes even the strongest hearts can cave in to the evil.

"What about him?" Goh scratched his head.

"You really are clueless, aren't you Goh? Hajime was the one who attacked us." Mannen said. The Knight of Ice was the first one to see the evil Knight of Water, the first one to see the loss of innocence in his eyes.

"I had a dream about him. He said the new Princess of Disaster will rule." Himeno told them.

"That would explain his odd behavior." Mannen said, thinking about different times at school.

"But who could the new Princess of Disaster be?" Yayoi asked.

"Well, we should get Mannen back to Leafeania to heal." Goh said and looked at the other Knights. There was a hint of worry in his voice, and the he glanced back over at Mannen; Goh had a feeling that the Knight of Ice would be too stubborn to admit that his injuries were serious.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The Knight of Fire was right about his stubbornness. Mannen tried to get up, and then fell back down; Goh caught him and cushioned his fall.

--

_In Leafeania_…

Kei, who had been swamped with everything at his job, came immediately when he heard about Mannen.

Light glowed from Kei's hand, healing Mannen's bandaged chest.

"Sorry you had to leave work." Mannen said quietly.

"Don't worry; there are plenty of people at the company. Besides, fighting the Princess of Disaster and her seeds are more important. Now, you say it was Hajime who attacked with 2 seeds?" The Knight of Light asked. Hayate nodded.

"Yes, I never would've guessed that he'd be evil. I thought Mannen was more likely-"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'd never work for the Princess of Disaster, not after all the fighting I had to do!" The Knight of Ice snapped at the Knight of Wind.

"Calm down, Mannen." Kei said, and sighed at Mannen's childishness.

"I am calm!" He replied. Now, the Knight of Ice's definition of 'calm' might have been different then everyone else's, for no one in the room had a look on their face that seemed to agree with his statement.

Sasame started to go towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Goh asked. He turned around.

"To find Shin."

TBC...


	5. Flower Power

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prétear.

* * *

Flower Power  


"Shin was Hajime's best friend, right? Maybe he can do something to help." Kei said logically to everyone.

"Why has he been missing so long?" Yayoi asked.

"We don't know. He said he was going into the forest and then he never came back. Hajime started acting coldly about 3 months after Shin disappeared. I thought it was just teenage hormones." Kei said, crossing his arms.

"Anyone coming with me?" Sasame asked, knowing that he could not search alone, even with his power to hear Shin.

"I will." Himeno, Mannen, and Hayate said.

"Sure you'll be ok with your injuries?" Goh asked Mannen.

"Of course! With my help, we'll find Shin in no time." He smirked.

They headed into the forest. Tyipi were floating around and chirping. Himeno realized that Leafeania was as beautiful as ever, and was thankful that none of its Leafe had been taken away.

"Shin! Shin, where are you?" Mannen called out. Sasame tried to hear Shin's Leafe and Hayate floated above the forest to have a better view.

"There are a lot of plants over there, let's head this way!" Mannen said.

They walked deeper into the forest, the number of plants increased as they kept walking. A young boy in green was sitting in between two large flowers, smiling at everyone as they arrived.

"Shin!" Sasame and Himeno said.

"Told ya I'd find him." Mannen said. His confidence boosted up even more, if that was at all possible.

"Why have you been gone so long?" Hayate asked.

"A voice called me…I was taught how to grow stronger, look!" Shin put his hand on the ground and a lovely tree sprouted up quickly. There were alot of colorful flowers covering the tree as well.

"Well, let's get back to Kei, Goh and Yayoi." Hayate told them. The Knight of Plants nodded.

* * *

"I'm glad Shin's been found, but even with his help, how can we fight Hajime and a Princess of Disaster we know nothing about?" Himeno asked. 

"Well, Shin can try to convince Hajime back to our side and Sasame will use his power to try to find the strongest seed, which is where the Princess of Disaster will be." Kei said.

"I can hear some seeds coming this way!" Sasame said suddenly.

"Yayoi, stay here!" Himeno said as the others ran outside.

TBC…


	6. Tainted Water

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prétear.

* * *

Tainted Water 

They looked at the former Knight of Water, who had blank, lifeless, gray eyes. There was a large seed covering most of his back. It was difficult to tell if the good Hajime still existed behind

"Goh, try to burn the seed!" Kei yelled. Although Goh's powers weren't working earlier, they returned to him after Mannen's safety was assured. The stress from Mannen was lifted and Goh's Leafe was passionately burning, as it should be.

Goh shot blasts of fire, but a shield of water shot up and created a lot of steam. The vapor was dense, and no one could see. A part of him was relieved that the attack didn't work; he did not think that he could attack one of the Knights that he had helped raise.

"Argh!" A voice yelled. Himeno looked around. Fear crept slowly into her heart. What would she do if she had lost someone?

"Guys! Who's hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm alright." Kei's voice said.

"So am I." Sasame, Hayate, Shin, and Mannen said.

"Goh!" Mannen cried out as the area cleared. The Knight of Fire was on the ground; his head was bleeding.

"Ugh…" Goh shifted a little. Mannen and Shin ran up to him.

"I may not be on your side anymore, but I can still control water. And the seed makes me stronger. Goh was a fool to try to attack me." Hajime smirked.

"I can't believe you're actually trying to hurt us!" Himeno said. She wished that she could hear any innocence in Hajime's voice. There was not any trace of the old Hajime.

"An enemy is an enemy." The Knight of Wind knew how Himeno felt-he did not want to fight the former Knight of Water, but he knew he had no choice and couldn't hold back. Hayate put a lot of his energy to blow Hajime back. He stumbled backwards a little, but didn't seem to be affected.

Kei tried to blind him with light. Unfortunately, now the others couldn't see what was going on. The attack seemed to have stalled Hajime for a little while.

Shin sprouted up a healing plant for Goh. The vines wrapped around him and the green leaves glowed, making Goh's bleeding stopped.

"Whoa! That's better than Kei's healing." Mannen said, impressed.

"Thanks, Shin." Goh said, patting him on the head.

The light from Kei had dimmed down and everyone was in sight. Shin walked towards Hajime.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

Hajime resumed commanding the seeds to attack them.

"Please stop!" Shin sobbed.

"Even now you still cry too much." Hajime said in an annoyed voice. This was the first time Hajime had ever sounded annoyed to Shin.

"Hajime…" More tears flowed from the boy's face. The pain tugged at him-his best friend was treating everyone so cruelly.

"Shut up!" Hajime attacked Shin by sending a blast of water. The Knight of Plants closed his eyes as the wave rushed towards him.

"Shin!"

TBC…


	7. Evil Washed Away

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear.**

**

* * *

**

Evil Washed Away 

"Shin!" Mannen pushed him out of the way. The Knight of Ice was filled with sudden courage and something inside him told him to protect the Knight of Plants.

He was knocked against a tree. Goh and Shin ran up to him.

"Mannen, are you alright?" Goh asked. Mannen nodded and coughed out some water.

"Of course I am; it'll take more than that to drown me." He gave the two a smirk. Goh was filled with pride and he, along with Shin, was amazed at how mature he had gotten in the last moment.

"Well, this is one of the first unselfish things you've done." Kei pointed out.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, so that's why I'm unselfish." The Knight of Ice pointed his thumb at himself.

"Ready to fight?" Goh asked. Mannen nodded and froze the second blast of water Hajime had fired towards them.

"What the-?" Shin had vines tied around Hajime so he could not send out any more water.

"Let's go, Himeno!" Hayate held out his hand. Himeno nodded and took it. She glowed and transformed into the Wind Prétear. They floated behind Hajime. Himeno felt Hayate guiding her as he did in the past, but this time, she had more control and faith in her abilities. Hayate did not say anything to discourage her; he had matured along with Mannen.

"Sword of the Wind!" The seed in Hajime's back cracked and crumbled away.

The Knight of Water's corruption had now ceased. But there was still evil threatening Leafeania and Himeno's world.


	8. Purity Returns

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear.**

* * *

Purity Returns

Hajime was on the ground, unconscious. Kei and Shin combined their powers to heal him.

"He'll be ok, right?" Himeno asked. Hayate smiled.

"Don't worry; he's back on our side, thinks to you." He said. Himeno blushed slightly.

"Well, it'll be peaceful for a while. I don't hear any more seeds." Sasame said.

"Ha! I'm not tired; I can still take on anything." Mannen bragged.

"Yeah, if Shin helps." Goh said, patting Mannen and Shin.

"Ok, he should be healed now." Kei and Shin said in unison.

"Let's take him back inside." Hayate said. Goh picked Hajime up, and Yayoi opened the door for them.

"Hajime's back?" They nodded and Yayoi and Himeno smiled.

"Unh…" Hajime groaned on the coach. He slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer blank and cold. Those cruel, controlled eyes were no longer there. Instead, it was his normal, helpful and sweet eyes that looked at everyone.

"Hajime?" Shin and the others looked at him, concerned.

"Sorry I caused so much trouble for you guys." Hajime looked down, feeling ashamed. He felt that he should have put up a better fight against the overpowering evil.

"We're just glad you're ok." Goh said.

"Who was controlling you?" Hayate asked.

"I didn't see her face 'cause her hair was too long. Her hair color was dark green and her voice was quiet."

"So we have a new enemy…" Hayate said with a solemn voice.

"Hey, where did Kei go?" Hajime asked. They looked around and then noticed that the door was slightly open, Kei had silently snuck out.

TBC…


	9. Ancient Legend

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prétear.

* * *

Ancient Legend

"Kei? Where are you?" Sasame called out to him.

"Can you hear him?" Yayoi asked.

"He could've just gone back to work." Mannen suggested.

"Normally, he answers when I call." Sasame said, putting a hand to his chin.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Shin asked.

"I'm sure he's alright." Himeno smiled.

"Well, first we should all get rest. It's been a long week." Goh said.

"I've gotta go or I'll be late for work." Yayoi said.

"I'll go with you to make sure you get there safely." Mannen volunteered.

"OK. Bye guys, be safe." Himeno said.

"I hope everything works out." Yayoi and Mannen went out the door.

It was quiet. Sasame made some tea, and Hajime and Shin were whispering to each other. Hayate acted as a guard. Himeno looked at Goh, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry, Mannen will be fine. He's gotten a lot stronger." Goh looked up at Himeno. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but he's also gotten more arrogant, that's the part I'm worried about." They continued sipping their tea.

"I'm tired, gonna go to bed." Hajime said and went to his room. It was a surprise that Hajime did not fall asleep right where he stood, after going through all the things he just experienced, struggling with his inner demon for a long time.

"Have a good rest." Shin said and ate some crackers. His mood seemed to have been lifted, for his best friend had returned to him.

The doorknob turned and Hayate came inside.

"Well, there's no sign of danger so far. At least in Leafeania." He said and picked up a cup of tea.

"No sign of Kei, either?" Goh asked. Hayate shook his head.

"And he still isn't answering my calls."

"Maybe Himeno should become the Prétear of Sound and help find Kei." Shin suggested.

"Great idea." Goh said. Himeno nodded and took Sasame's hand.

She was now the Prétear of Sound. Himeno could hear a variety of sounds around her.

"Kei…where are you?" Sasame and Himeno called out.

No answer…All she could hear were people talking, keyboards typing and coffee being sipped.

Mannen came inside, and gave them a small greeting.

"I'm back, Yayoi's gonna be fine." He said.

"But we still don't know about Kei." Goh said.

"Why don't we just go where he works, like I said earlier?" Mannen suggested.

"I'll go." Hayate told them and they nodded.

"Come back safely." Himeno smiled.

"Don't worry, I will." Hayate smirked and winked at her.

After Hayate left, Mannen turned to Shin and asked,

"Shin, who taught you how to grow so strong?" The others looked at him curiously. He sat down on the couch comfortably and began his story. Everyone had eyes on the Knight of Plants and listened attentively.

"One day, I heard a voice asking me to go into Leafeania forest. It told my how to use my Leafe better. And helped me concentrate on my healing technique..." He replied.

"So, you've been practicing for three years? Why didn't you come by at least once to tell us you were ok?"

"I guess I lost track of time." Shin put his hand on the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Sasame, have you heard this voice before?" Himeno asked. They were not merged anymore.

"Well, no, but there is a legend about ancient Leafeania. A priestess named Amaya first protected this place. She used up all her Leafe to stop everything from dying. It is believed that her spirit still lingers here, watching." The Knight of Sound explained.

"That's awesome!" Mannen exclaimed.

They finished their tea. Hayate came back inside with Kei. He put a hand behind his back and sweatdropped.

"Er, sorry…I, uh, was at work and I couldn't answer Sasame because everyone was giving me a bunch of tasks." He told them.

Himeno fell over anime-style and Mannen had an 'I told you so' look on his face. Sasame and Shin sipped more tea. Goh looked a little confused.

"Well, now that that's been cleared up, we should help Sasame find the new Princess of Disaster." Hayate said.

Hajime slowly came from his room, with a worried look on his face.

"Guys…I can sense something evil coming..."

TBC…


	10. New Evil Appears Prétear Powers Disappe

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prétear.

* * *

New Evil Appears; Prétear Powers Disappear

They all stood up and stared at him. Could there really be evil heading so soon?

"Are you sure?" Sasame asked. Hajime nodded.

"I was controlled by evil before, so I can sense when it's coming." He replied. The power to sense evil may seem interesting and useful, but the reality of it is that ability such as this is a heavy burden to place on anyone-no matter what age they are.

"Let's go outside." Hayate commanded and they followed him.

It was now evening. Goh and Kei lit up the area. Sasame closed his eyes and listened. Shin put his hand to the closest tree and asked where the evil was.

"Look, over there!" Mannen shouted and pointed. Seeds rushed towards them.

Hayate flew towards them and managed to blow two of them back. Goh burned one of them and Mannen froze three.

Hajime was on the ground, groaning loudly. Kei, Sasame, and Himeno ran towards him as Shin put up a shield.

"What's wrong?" Himeno asked.

"The evil…it's too strong!" He barely managed to say before he blacked out.

"Hajime! Wake up!" Kei said.

"Guys…you better look up." Shin said.

In the sky was exactly who Hajime described before. A girl, of at least seventeen years old, was floating in the air with long, flowing, green hair.

"Time to fight!" Goh reached out his hand for Himeno. She took it.

…

Nothing.

Himeno was still in her regular outfit, and not a Fire Prétear dress.

"I can't become the Prétear anymore!"

TBC…


	11. Powerless A New Search Starts

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prétear.

* * *

Recap: 

"Time to fight!" Goh reached out his hand for Himeno. She took it.

…

Nothing.

Himeno was still in her regular outfit, and not a Fire Prétear dress.

"I can't become the Prétear anymore!"

* * *

Powerless; A New Search Starts  


"How could this happen?" Mannen asked. Goh did struggle with using his powers before, but he was certain that he still maintained them. The Knight of Ice stretched out his hand to see if it was only the Fire Prétear she could not transform into. When Himeno grabbed Mannen's hand, the result was the same as Goh's; she did not become the Prétear.

"Himeno, get down!" Kei put up a shield around her. Shin was still shielding Hajime.

Sasame distracted the seeds and Hayate kept fighting.

"We've gotta keep Himeno safe!" Said Sasame. Safe. Now she had to depend on everyone else and could not help protect everyone herself.

Kei and Goh led Himeno to her world. But would there be a world anymore with a powerless Prétear?

"What about the others?" Himeno asked.

"They'll be OK, but you need to stay here. I don't know how you lost your powers, but we can't risk your life." Kei said.

"Hopefully only the seeds will be attacking and not the Princess of Disaster attacking them directly herself." Goh looked worried.

"But how can you guys win without a Prétear?" She did not like this feeling of uselessness.

"Well, we'll just have to find one." Kei replied. Himeno and Goh fell silent. Is it possible to find a new Prétear in such a short time?

TBC…


	12. Waitress Prétear

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prétear

* * *

Waitress Prétear

"How do we know who to look for? She could be anyone!" Himeno yelled.

"Calm down." Goh said.

"Normally, Sasame would search. Unfortunately, all the other Knights are busy. Will you help us, Himeno?"

Himeno nodded, even if she could not help them in battle, she still could search without any special ability. The Knight of Fire and Knight of Light smiled, they were glad that Himeno still wanted to be a part of all of this, even though it was no longer her obligation anymore.

"Well, I'll stay with Himeno in case a seed comes here. Goh said. Kei nodded and started to" Goh said. Kei nodded and started to run off.

"Now what?" Himeno asked. Goh smiled and said,

"Follow me."

10 minutes later…

"Huh? Your restaurant?" Goh nodded at Himeno.

"There might be a waitress here that could be the new Prétear." It was strange how Goh could know something like this; he was usually not the one with all the answers.

"Hey Goh, aren't you off for today?" A waitress asked. She had crimson red hair and amber eyes.

"Just visiting. Um…I know this is a weird question, but…will you give me your hand for a second, Hinata?" For a second, Himeno thought he would get slapped for asking such a thing. He didn't, and she was glad to be wrong.

"Er…ok." She put down the plate she was carrying and took Goh's hand. There was a bright glow and the waitress named Hinata gasped.

"Wh…what happened?"

Goh was gone, and the waitress was wearing a dress with a unique pattern on it.

_'Alright! It worked.'_

"Goh, is that you?" She asked, turning her head left to right, but not seeing the Knight of Fire.

"Yeah, um…how should I explain this…you've merged with Goh." Himeno told her.

"This feels weird…whoa!" Fire shot out of Hinata's hand.

_'I am the Knight of Fire, and you can control it since we merged.'_

"You are one of the chosen ones: A Prétear. The seven Knights can merge with you to help fight." Himeno explained.

"F-fight?".

_'Yes, against the evil seeds and Princess of Disaster.' _

"Oh…A-Alright…" She had a nervous tone in her voice. But she was very trusting, since she had known Goh ever since his first day as a waiter and believed it right away. At least, she believed it more quickly then Himeno, who thought that the Knights were a cult at first

"Let's get back to Leafeania." Himeno did a motion with her hand that told the waitress to follow her and then the former Prétear lead the new one into Goh's world.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

"I can't hold the shield any longer!" Shin fell to his knees and panted.

"There's too many!" Hayate shouted. He breathed heavily and sweat dripped down his forehead.

Mannen froze more seeds, but they cracked out of the ice.

"Damn it!"

"Ugh…" Hajime shifted a little.

"Are you OK?" Shin was kneeling by his side.

"Shin, do you have enough Leafe to heal him?" Sasame asked. Shin glanced at Hajime, and then glanced at the Knight of Sound.

"I can try." By the tone of his voice, Shin was determined to help his friend and not lose him again, since he had just gotten him back.

"Guys, we're here to help!" Himeno came running with Kei, Goh, and the new Prétear.

"We have to fight _those_ things?" She pointed at the seeds. Sasame nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
_  
'Don't worry; we're all here to help. Try burning the seeds.' _Goh instructed.

"O…ok." She said. Warmth filled her body, she felt calm and ready.

"By the way, her name's Hinata." Kei told them.

The waitress ran towards the seed and used her new fire power.

"Good for a beginner." Hayate commented.

She glanced at the sky where the Princess of Disaster was. The Princess sent more seeds towards her. Kei got in front of Hinata and put up a shield.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The seeds bounced off of Kei's shield. More started to tackle it.

Crack.

One seed broke through and attacked Kei.  
_  
'Use your power again!'_

She nodded.

"Right!"

Three of the seeds were defeated. The sky became dark. Clouds appeared and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"What's happening?" Himeno asked.

"Oh no…It's _her_." Hajime whispered. The Knights and Himeno knew that he was talking about the one who had first made him evil.

The Princess of Disaster descended down to confront them. She moved the hair covering her face out of the way and stared at them.

"It can't be!" The waitress said.

TBC…


	13. Sibling Rivalry

Hi. Next chappie...

* * *

**sm-candy**: Thanks for the info, but their ages aren't really that important to the story. What do you wanna ask me? Or ask of me? If you wanna contact me, my yahoo account is rainedropsfalling.

* * *

P.S., remember people, this account is _shared._ We reached an agreement, all of us can review stories using this account, but when one of us writes something, the others hafta wait until that person is finished. Since I'm writing a story right now, no one else is gonna post. After I'm finished, Ito-chan (MizuMiko) is probably gonna post something. So far the agreement's worked pretty well 'cause we mostly write one-shots.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prétear. 

Sibling Rivalry 

"It can't be!"

"You…know her?" Sasame asked. Hayate and the others gave her a surprised look.

"I wasn't expecting to fight you…_sister._" The Princess of Disaster said in a dark voice.

"_SISTER_" Mannen exclaimed. Hinata nodded.

"Yes. She's been missing for a year now. What made you choose this path?" Asked the new Prétear.

"You know perfectly well what!" The Princess of Disaster snapped at her.

"I'd like to hear this story." Himeno said. The Knights nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Hinata began.

_Flashback _

Hinata was outside with her sister, witnessing a horrible sight. Their house was on fire.

"Let me go! Our parents are still inside." The soon to be Princess of Disaster told the fireman who was holding her back. The young waitress was paralyzed with shock and fear.

"It's too dangerous." He said simply.

_'We lost our home and family that day. Then…' _

Hinata was in the nurse's office with her sister, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Are you ok, dear?" The school nurse asked.

"You should not let them hurt you, ask a teacher for help." Hinata told her sister.

"What's the point? Our classmates hate me and the teachers won't stop them."

"…" The nurse stared at the future Princess of Disaster.

"It'll get better, don't worry." The soon to be Prétear assured her.

"How? We lost our home and parents because someone thought it would be funny to set our house on fire, so now we have to live in an empty class room. I'm not accepted here."

After she got bandaged up, she and Hinata went outside for fresh air. The Princess of Disaster looked around at the classmates with cold eyes. Were they really so cold? At such a young age, could she possibly be hated and hate back?

"I can't take this. I wish they would die!" She stormed off.

_End Flashback_

"That was the last time I saw her."

"We'll still have to fight her." Hayate told the waitress. She nodded, and understood the situation.

"You may be my sister, but I won't let you destroy everything!"

The Princess of Disaster smirked evilly.

"I won't go easy on you, either."

"Enough with the Fire Prétear, now it's my turn." Hayate took Hinata's hand.

"Cool design!" She said, looking at her Wind Prétear dress.

Himeno, Mannen and Kei sweatdropped.

"Concentrate!" Shin, Hajime, and Goh told her.

Sasame smiled, as usual.

"At least she's enthusiastic." He said.

_'Try using your Wind powers.' _Hayate told her.

"OK…Ready!" She blasted a shot of wind at her sister.

It didn't affect her at all.

_'We've gotta hit the seed in her back!'_

Hinata flew above the evil Princess.

"Sword of the Wind!" She stabbed the seed.

A small bit of it cracked off.

"You can't defeat me if you just became Prétear 5 minutes ago." She said and two large seeds paralyzed Hinata.

The others shouted out. Hayate shook her a little.

"Wake up!"

Her sister chuckled.

"Time to finish you off!"

TBC…


	14. Amaya And Disaster Finished

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do you think my name is Junichi Satou or Kaori Naruse?

* * *

**

Amaya And Disaster Finished

"Hinata!" Goh rushed in front of the unconscious girl. He burned the seeds away and shielded Hinata from another blow.

"Why sacrifice your life to save someone else? You're not going to win." The Princess of Disaster remarked.

Goh was groaning and Shin ran up to them.

"How hurt is she?" Shin asked Hayate. The Knight of Wind looked at the waitress, who had a peaceful look on her face.

"I think she'll be ok. She wouldn't have made it if Goh hadn't blocked the attack." Hayate nodded at Goh.

Mannen put up an ice barrier, freezing all the seeds that went to attack them.

"Goh?" He looked up. The Knight of Ice had a concerned look on his face, just as Goh had a concerned look for Mannen when he got hurt.

"Like you said, it takes more than that to destroy a Knight." Goh grinned and gave Mannen a thumbs up. He smiled back and resumed his fighting.

Shin had healing leaves covering Goh and Hayate used his wind Leafe to give Hinata energy.

"Unh…I'm alive?" She was awake now, a bit dizzy but perfectly aware of her surroundings.

"Yep, Goh saved you." Mannen smiled and winked.

"I owe you guys for protecting me." She smiled.

"Well, I can't let a co-worker die, now can I?" Goh asked. Even though Hinata had not worked at the same restaurant as Goh did for that long, they were friends.

Kei turned to the waitress.

"So, are you ready to fight?" The Knight of Light asked her.

"I've never been more ready in my life." She replied, with confidence in her voice.

"That's good. Maybe we can still save your sister after we defeat her." Sasame smiled.

…

A song. The most beautiful voice was heard faintly.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hajime asked. They nodded.

"I've got an idea. Give me your hand." Himeno told her. They held hands and closed their eyes.

The song grew louder. The former and current Prétears glowed. All the Knights watched in amazement.

A blue glow appeared and formed the figure of a woman. She was graceful and seemed angelic.

"That voice…" Shin murmured. It was the voice that had given Shin so much strength.

"Is that…Amaya?" Mannen asked, remembering what Sasame had said earlier.

The figure started to speak.

"Himeno…and Hinata…the two that are pure of heart will now combine. Combine and rid Leafeania of evil."

She slowly faded away.

Only a girl was standing. She had crimson hair and pink highlights.

"It looks like the White Prétear." Hajime said.

Her outfit was beautiful, with splashes of light blue and a glowing tiara.

"We're ready." The Prétear sent out icicles at the Princess of Disaster, but 3 seeds took the hit.

"Two weaklings combining doesn't make you stronger." She remarked.

She closed her eyes and an enormous seed appeared.

"It's time for my ultimate attack!"

The seed had so much energy that the ground shook violently.

_'Ready, Hinata?' _The experienced Prétear asked.

_'If you are, Himeno.' _The waitress Prétear replied.

"Take this!" The Prétear emitted fire around her whole body and flew to the seed.

…

The seed cracked. It was over.

"No, this can't be!" The Princess of Disaster shook her head disbelievingly.

"Sister…It's time to get you back." Hinata's voice said.

A blast of purifying light was shot at the center of the seed that was on the Princess of Disaster's back.

She plummeted down. The Prétear flew to the ground after her.

"Let's take her inside." Sasame said.

Shin and Kei combined their healing powers.

"Great job!" Goh congratulated the two Prétears.

"Thanks." They replied.

"Is she waking up?" Hajime glanced at her.

She opened her eyes slowly. They seemed to have life in them.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Are you alright, sis?" Hinata asked.

"I think so."

"That's good to hear." Himeno smiled.

"It's finally over. I'm beat." Mannen said and plopped on one of the couches.

Hinata's sister looked around at all the Knights.

"What's with the outfits? You guys are decent looking, but are you in a cult or something?"

The Knights fell over anime-style and the two Prétears sweatdropped.

**FIN**


	15. Bonus!

**A/N: **This story is over, but I edited it a little bit, so it's a little different from before. I tried to add more descriptions to improve it, plus I fixed some mistakes -sweatdrop-. And another thing: When I started writing this story, I had not seen any of the anime episodes, and had only read up to the third manga volume. But now I have seen all the episodes and finished the fourth manga. Well, here's an extra humor chapter for y'all. (This was a filler chapter, which has also been edited.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If Prétear was mine, I would not have let Kei's appearance change _so much _from the manga to the anime.

* * *

"I am_ not_ doing this!" Mannen said, behind the door of a dressing room. He regretted Hajime and Shin's plan to sneak into the party he had wanted to go to. 

"I'm sure you'll look fine." Hajime told him. The Knight of Water had a huge grin on his face.

"Aw, c'mon. Come out and let us see you!" Shin encouraged. He was interested on how the outfit that he and Hajime had chosen for the Knight of Ice.

Hesitantly, Mannen opened the door and…

He was dressed in high heels, a green flower print kimono with a black wig and sun hat.

"Why do _I_ hafta do this?" He groaned. Mannen always called himself a grown man, but how many grown men wear the same things he is wearing right now?

"Well, some other Knights will be there, and you don't wanna be recognized, right?" Hajime said in an almost Kei-like logic.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD WEAR DISGUISES TOO!" The Knight of Ice shouted at the two cowering boys. It was not fair that he was the only one that had to dress up. The boys did not reply to Mannen's loud suggestion. They started to further his makeover.

"Well, you look good in a kimono. Besides, lots of guys wear them." Shin stuffed Mannen's chest with cotton. It was true; guys did wear kimonos from time to time. However, guys do not usually stuff their chest with cotton. Not even girls do that; they are more likely to stuff their chest with tissue. Cotton was the only thing Shin had around to use to make Mannen look like a female.

Hajime applied makeup to his face. Mannen coughed. The Knight of Ice doubted about Hajime's cosmetics skill. His hand was steady as he put eyeliner on Mannen and then lipstick, and then blush.

"Himeno helped before by letting us practice on her face." The Knight of Water told him. This bit of information did not reassure Mannen in any way. His face felt uncomfortable with the different kinds of makeup Hajime had used on him. How could some girls willingly put on makeup before they go places and wear it for the whole day? Sure, the Knight of Ice had started to take an interest in girls, but did not really notice any difference in them when they wear makeup.

"Now, let's go!" Shin said, excitedly. Right at the last minute, Hajime pulled out some blue nail polish and did Mannen's nails, carefully painting snowflakes on each finger.

They left and went downtown. Mannen felt embarrassed. Was the party really worth it? He was dressed up as a girl, yet Hajime and Shin were wearing tuxedos. Even though they all knew that the older Knights would attend the party, only Mannen had to be disguised. Shin and Hajime were too short to be noticed by them. The 3 Knights arrived at the party.

"Wow!" They were surrounded by people. Everyone was enjoying themselves; they were dancing, eating and drinking and of course, lots of people found another person to flirt with.

Mannen bumped into someone. He felt his heart beat faster. What would he do if it was Hayate, or Kei, and the older Knight recognized him? He gulped loudly and then turned around. There was a boy, probably one year older than the Knight of Ice, with blonde hair and green eyes, beaming at the disguised Mannen.

"Hey cutie, what's up?" He winked. Could it be? No. Mannen must have been imagining it. The boy did _not _just wink at him!

_'Oh my God! He actually thinks I'm a girl? How much make up did Hajime put on me…?'_

"Er, not much. How are you?" Mannen forced a smile and sweatdropped. He felt uncomfortable; he was wearing a kimono he could barely breathe in, and a random guy had just hit on him. What was he supposed to do now?

_'Shin, Hajime, you guys are **so** dead!' _He was thinking of a plan for revenge for the two young Knights. He wanted to ditch the boy, but there was too many people surrounding him, there was no way for Mannen to escape.

Shin felt a chill run down his spine. So did Hajime; they could sense that Mannen was pissed. The two boys ran., far away, leaving Mannen alone with the blonde.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the edited version and this bonus chapter. 


End file.
